Percy Jackson: The Absolute Gamer
by xenmite
Summary: After witnessing his friends die in Camp Half-Blood, Percy is reborn in a different world...a gamer's world. He is blessed by very powerful and mysterious beings, and his strength knows no limits. This world is filled with dungeons, legendary monsters, guilds, magic academy, magical shops etc. Lemons included in later chapters. Zoe, Piper, Artemis, Thalia are included.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my FIRST ever fanfic. I have never written anything before. So I really hope you guys will read this and let me know how I can improve. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Warning: Rated M for adult concepts including sex, gore, blood, monsters (demons, witches etc), and just an pure badass OP Percy. :)**

I had no clue what was happening. As I stared at the stars in the sky, a cool breeze washed over me causing me to shiver. I tried to move, but I couldn't even feel my body. I tried to look around and noticed there a large wooden door in front of me. There was a lamp on either side of the door lit by a candle inside them. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how I got here.

Suddenly, the scene before me shifted to Camp Half-blood, or whatever was left of it. I saw myself on my knees bound by heavy chains. The chains were made from some unknown metal but they seemed to be draining my power. I saw myself screaming and shouting. I turned around and what I saw shocked me deeply.

The camp was complete destroyed. All the buildings were in rubbles and there were large fires all around the camp. Then I saw the bodies. The ground was filled with bodies…of my friends. I saw Clarrise lying motionless on the ground with a spear in her hand. I saw the Stoll brothers lying in a pool of their own blood. As I looked around, I saw all my friends on the ground. They were all dead.

I saw myself screaming at the top my lungs and eventually I saw myself pass out. I tried to remember what happened after that, but a sharp pain in my head caused me to stop. Just then, the door started to open and I could hear two voices laughing.

The first voice was that of a woman. It was soft and comforting and calmed me down a little bit. The other voice was of a man. It was loud and powerful, yet it sounded kind. The door opened completely and I could see two surprised sets of eyes looking at me.

The woman looked beautiful with brown eyes and black hair flowing down to her waist. She was dressed in a simple short sleeved dark green dress covering her entire body. The man on the other hand seemed to be covered in armor with a large sword hanging from his hip and looked a few years older than the woman.

They looked so huge I was afraid and screamed in fear, or at least tried to. My voice came out as a loud cry with gurgling sounds…like a baby. Then I realized something; they looked huge because…I was really small. I was a baby!

The man looked at the woman and asked her "a baby? I wonder who left it here. What should we do Emily?"

The woman bent down and picked me up and cradled me in her arms. She turned to the man and said "well…for now we have to take care of the baby, otherwise the baby will die. We can figure out the details later Shamus."

Then exhaustion got the best of me and I drifted off to sleep.

 **TIME SKIP: 5 years later,**

I was running around doing my chores as quickly as I could so I could train. Emily looked at me with a smile and yelled "be careful Percy! Slow down, I don't want you getting hurt." She was as she was cooking dinner, while Shamus was cleaning his armor. He sighed and said, "listen to your mom Percy."

However, that didn't stop me. I quickly washed some vegetables and gave them to my mom with a big smile on my face.

"I am done! Can I please train now?" I asked my mom with big puppy eyes.

My mom sighed and said "Yes, but only for an hour. Lunch will be ready soon. And don't do anything too crazy." I quickly nodded and ran outside and went behind the house. I quickly spotted the familiar big rock and went over to it.

I then tried to pick it up with all my strength and then tried to walk around carrying it. After a few minutes, I couldn't carry it anymore and I dropped it.

Just then a woman from the house next door came outside and asked, "training again today Percy?"

I just nodded and started doing pushups. I have been following this routine for the past 2 years to become strong. I remember the feeling of being helpless and I never wanted to feel that way again. Every night I would remember the scene from Camp Half-blood and it would make my blood boil. I engraved that feeling of being powerless into my heart, so I would never forget it.

Soon my arms were at their limit and they gave out as I fell on the ground panting hard. I quickly pat my clothes down to remove any dirt and went back inside the house.

"Percy, could you please fetch some water? By the time you get back lunch should be ready" said my mother.

"Yeah, sure mom." I said as I quickly grabbed a pot made from clay and left the house. I followed the usual dirt path around the village to go down to a river just outside the village.

"Percy! Where are you going?" shouted a familiar voice as a smile crept onto my face.

I turned around and replied, "Just going to fetch some water Elia." Elia was one of my best friends. She was a petite girl with very curly hair and big eyes. We used to play together and even talk about how we would hunt monsters together when we grew up.

"Let's play later tonight okay?" I said. She smiled and nodded and replied, "You better get me some food when you come!"

I chuckled and continued on my way around the village. I went through the market saying hi to all the people there. It was very loud: the merchants were shouting out prices for their goods, the artisans were making pots and other items, and the weapon shops all had people in armor trying out all sorts of weapons.

As I was walking through the market, several women came and pinched my cheek saying things like "oh my, look how much our little Percy has grown!" and "Percy, you need to come around here more often." What's with old ladies and pinching cheeks? It's like every time they see me, they act like it's their first time seeing a small child. I rubbed my swollen cheeks as I continued walking.

As I walked past the food shops, the smell of fresh fruits and roasted meat filled my nose. I was instantly hungry and heard a loud growl come from my stomach. I looked around and saw everyone laughing and looked down in embarrassment as everyone started going back to doing their work.

"Haha, our little boy is hungry. Here, have an apple," said an old guy to my right as he tossed me an apple.

"Thanks Mark," I said as I ate the apple and walked towards the weapons shops. This was my favorite part of the market. There were many adventurers outside the shops trying out different weapons and armors. I just stood there mesmerized and continued watching people practice.

As I watched the adventurers, I felt a rough hand on my shoulder and heard "soon you will also get your own sword and armor Percy." I turned around to find a very strong looking man in his mid-30's covered in very expensive looking armor and a spear in his right hand.

"I know, I am very excited James. Shouldn't you be hunting monsters or something" I asked as James laughed loudly.

"Even adventurers need to take a day off boy. Just ask your father" he said and left me to join the other adventurers. I then realized I still had to fetch some water and made my way down to the river.

The river was not too far from the village. It was in the outskirts of the village and I skillfully navigated the woods since I have been going through them for the past 2 years. I quickly gathered enough water for my family in the pot and started going back.

I loved the forest. The fresh smell of pine trees, the beautiful colorful flowers and the dense trees truly made it a wonderful place. Grover would have loved this place. Grover…thinking about my friends made me sad.

It also made me think about my current situation. I wasn't on Earth. My parents thought me about this world. It was a planet named Agaria. The place where I lived was called Makais. It wasn't technologically advanced like Earth, but at the same time it was. This world was like a giant game. There were adventurers, guilds, dungeons, and basically everything behaved like a game from Earth.

Also, there was the mystery of why I was here in the first place and why I started out as a baby. This world was filled by magic and I knew I had to master magic if I wanted to become strong.

Just as I was pondering about my life, I heard a lot of screams. I quickly rushed back to the village and the sight I saw could only be described as hell. All the houses and the shops in the market were destroyed. Every house and building was on fire and there were monsters all around the village. They looked like wolves, but had a distinct pattern on their bodies. They had two lines on either side of their bodies running down their backs and the lines seemed to glow red. Their eyes were shaped like a diamond and were pitch black with a white pupil. And finally, on their foreheads was a circle which glowed white with a star-like symbol inside the circle. The monsters had killed and chewed on the people like they were toys.

My family…my friends…my neighbors. They were all dead. I tried to move but I couldn't. I was so scared that my body just froze. Just then I saw a blur of black somewhere on the other side of the village. It was Elia! I was about to scream her name, but just then one of the monsters started circling her. She tried to run but it slashed her with its sharp paws. Elia screamed and fell on the ground. The monster then chewed on her body and threw the leftover to the side like she was nothing.

I felt a sudden rage build up inside me. I had never felt so angry. This was the second time I had watched my friends and family die and once again I couldn't do anything to save them. I felt my entire body shake in pure rage and there were black, smoke-like curls coming out from under my feet.

As I was about to let out my rage, the world went blank and I felt like my body was being transported in a million pieces to some distant galaxy. I saw black holes collide, new galaxies being formed, and stars collapsing and dying.

My entire body felt like it was being pierced by a million blades and then everything again went blank. Then, everything stopped. I wasn't moving anymore and I could finally feel my body and wasn't in pain anymore.

In the darkness, several lights of different colors started forming. I couldn't make out their forms, my eyes could barely make out the blob of colors floating.

"Welcome Perseus Jackson, my champion" a calm female voice coated with power announced. It seemed to be coming from the red light and my mind was racing. How did this person…or whatever these lights were, know my name? And what was this about me being her champion?

I could feel power beyond anything I have felt before. Even the Olympian gods didn't radiate this much power.

"w-who are you?" I gulped and asked as my voice cracked. I was too scared to even speak normally.

"You will know when the time is right. For now, know this. All of us here have recognized everything you have been through. You have faced your worst fears…twice. And we have agreed that you are worthy of being my champion. Our champion" the voice replied as I just quietly listened.

"We will bless you with our powers. You will have more power than you can imagine. But know this Perseus Jackson, when the time comes, you will find out about us. But you shall never tell anyone about us. If you do, all your powers will be taken away, and you shall face our wrath" the voice continued and that last sentence contained so much power that my body just shook uncontrollably as I nodded.

"Before we bless you, here's a little present from me" the voice said as a small glowing marble floated over to me.

"Swallow the marble when you leave here. You will gain a companion in your adventures and help you learn more about your powers." I just nodded as the marble disappeared and appeared in my pocket.

"Farewell, my champion. May you always prevail" the voice declared and suddenly the biggest orbs of lights near the voice went into various parts of my body. Wherever the orbs entered my body, my skin glowed in the color of the orb and random symbols appeared on the surface and then it just sunk into my body. I guess this was the blessing the voice was talking about. Then the orb from which the voice seemed to come from went into my heart and I could feel my entire body heating up.

Then everything was covered by darkness as I was once again transported back to Agaria. Once again, I felt like my body was being torn and stabbed with a million blades until it stopped. I was laying on the ground and opened my eyes to find myself in an unfamiliar place. I swallowed the marble I found in my pocket as instructed.

Just then a female voice inside my head said, "Hello adventurer…welcome to your new life." A screen then popped up in front of me and it said:

 **Name: Perseus Jackson (Isn't it funny you have the same name twice?)**

 **Age: 5**

 **Level: 1 (XP 10/50)**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **Mana: 50/50**

 **STR: 4**

 **END: 2**

 **VIT: 2**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUC: 10**

 **Skill Points: 5**

 **Money: None (You're a kid, why the fuck would you have money?)**

 **General: Perseus Jackson is the currently is the son of Emily and Shamus. He remembers his life from Earth and has lost his friends and family twice.**

 **Additional: He has been blessed by ? (You will know when it's time kid)**

"Are you ready to fight some monsters, Perseus?" asked the voice.

 **As I said at the start, it's my first time ever writing something. It would really help if you guys review and let me know if it's good or bad and how I can improve.**

 **I am also looking for someone to help me with the story. Basically someone to discuss ideas and stuff. PM me if you're interested :)**

 **Also please let me know what powers and characters you would like to see.**


	2. Story Update!

Hello everyone!

I am really sorry about not updating the story sooner. I had lots of work and I couldn't find the time.

However, it's summer now and I have some more time.

But, I am currently a intern so I still won't be able to update too often (definitely not everyday).

I am thinking about updating every 3-4 days (depends on how busy I get).

Also, I have completely lost my train of thought after not updating for so long. So I wanted your opinions on this. Would you like me to continue this story or start over? If I do start over, it will still be a Percy fic with him as the gamer. Let me know what you guys think.

And thanks a lot for all the reviews and comments! I am a engineering student so my writing skills are terrible lol. Hope it gets better as I start to write more.

Hope to hear from you guys soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

Just then a female voice inside my head said, "Hello adventurer…welcome to your new life." A screen then popped up in front of me and it said:

 **Name: Perseus Jackson (Isn't it funny you have the same name twice?)**

 **Age: 5**

 **Level: 1 (XP 10/50)**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **Mana: 50/50**

 **STR: 4**

 **END: 2**

 **VIT: 2**

 **DEX: 1**

 **END: 2**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUC: 10**

 **Skill Points: 5**

 **Money: None (You're a kid, why the fuck would you have money?)**

 **General: Perseus Jackson is the currently is the son of Emily and Shamus. He remembers his life from Earth and has lost his friends and family twice.**

 **Additional: He has been blessed by ? (You will know when it's time kid)**

"Are you ready to fight some monsters, Perseus?" asked the voice.

 **Current:**

It was a calm and sweet voice, but those are the most dangerous ones. I thought I was starting to go senile because I was hearing voices in my head, but just to be safe, I said out loud "urm…who are you? And more importantly, where are you?"

"I am…Elina. I will be accompanying you on your journey as your…. companion. As for where I am, I am currently in your mind. Although if you want you can summon me in the physical realm by crushing the marble which is in your pocket" replied the sweet voice. The sound of her voice seemed to ripple through my brain in waves and had a calming effect on me. I remember swallowing the other marble, so I was surprised to find another marble in my pocket.

I was so confused at this random voice in my head but decided if I was going to speak to this person named Elina, I might as well make this easier on me and speak to her in person.

So, I took out the marble which was in my pocket and inspected it. It was surprisingly heavy and was white in color and had this translucent look to it. There were also several black rings going around the upper half of the marble and an unknown symbol in red on the bottom half of the marble. It kind of looked like candy and for a second, I was tempted to eat it.

Putting aside the silly thought I placed the marble under my foot and stepped on it with my right foot. I was surprised when it crumbled easily and suddenly there was a very bright light being emitted from where the marble was.

I closed my eyes and put my arms up in front of my face to block the light. The light dimmed and vanished as soon as it came. I looked down and was surprised when I found 2 things in place of the crushed marble.

One was another marble which looked like the first one but was a little smaller in size. It had the same black rings, but instead of the red symbol, it had a light blue symbol on it.

However, that's the boring part. The interest part was the second item: a pair of fighting daggers. They were curved and dark blue in color. The base was made from pitch black leather and right above the base, there were 2 spikes on either side of the blade which seemed extremely sharp. Above the spikes, there were 3 small blue crystals between the spikes and the blade itself. The middle crystal was a little smaller than the ones on the side and the crystals were not attached to the dagger; they were floating around right above the spikes. Then there was the blade. The blade, I could honestly say, was the most beautiful piece of this weapon. It had a gradient color scheme: it was dark blue at the base and got became lighter as it neared the tip. The blade's shape was also unique; it was wave-shaped on one side and curved on the other. The best part was that the blade seemed to emit blue light from it making it look very cool. There were also some symbols inscribed at the base of the blade which looked like some sort of rune, but I couldn't understand any of it, so I paid it no attention.

 **A.N: Look up "Glaceran daggers" in Google images to get a better idea of what it looks like.**

I was so focused on the daggers that I forgot about Elina. Wasn't she supposed to appear in the physical world or whatever she called it?

"Hey Elina, I thought you said I could summon you to the physical world by crushing the marble…but all I see is another marble and 2 daggers. Where are you?" I thought in my mind. She could probably read my thoughts since she said she was in mind and I was proven right when she replied.

"You did summon me. The daggers are me and I am the daggers. The marble is also a part of me, but that's for later" Elina said in my mind.

I was still really confused by her explanation and so I asked her "could you please explain what that means? You are the dagger? And the marble? I thought you were a person."

She chucked a little and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. Her voice was music to my ears and I couldn't get enough of it.

"Before I explain everything, go ahead and say **PAUSE** either out loud or in your mind so you don't get bombarded by notifications while I am explaining everything to you." Elina recommended.

I was confused by what she meant but did as she suggested. I said **PAUSE** in my head and suddenly the world around me just froze. By everything I mean literally everything froze: the cool, gentle breeze keeping my skin cool froze, the sounds of birds chirping froze, and essentially my entire world froze and in front of me were several options:

 **RESUME**

 **SAVE GAME**

 **LOAD GAME**

"Just ignore those for now. Now, let me start from the top. I am a real person, or more specifically I am a spirit who lives in the spiritual realm and have been contracted by you. In case you don't know what a spiritual contract is, it is an agreement between a spirit and the summoner. This agreement can take on many forms, but the most common form is that of mutual benefit: the summoner provides mana for the spirit to sustain themselves in the physical realm, and the spirit carries out several duties for the summoner. In our case, my duty is to protect you from harm and fight with you in battles while your duty is to provide me with mana and grow stronger. You must grow stronger because my strength is linked to yours. The stronger you are, the stronger I get. Do you follow so far?" she asked.

It was a lot to take in, but I just nodded. I didn't even know if Elina could see that since she was in my head, or in the weapon, or…you know what? It doesn't matter because she continued, "Good. Moving on to the daggers, I meant what I said earlier. The marble and daggers are me and I am the marble and the daggers. What this means is I can take on many forms. Your power level is simply too low for me to take on my regular humanoid form, so I am limited to the daggers for now. When you grow stronger, you can crush, or activate, the second marble and that will enable me to take on my second form: a flying sword that can fight monsters autonomously."

Needless to say, I was shocked, yet impressed by what I heard. Basically, I had a spirit who will fight by my side and she can take on my forms. To unlock her other forms, I had to grow stronger. Seemed simple enough, yet I knew growing stronger was an arduous task. I put that thought aside for now and focused on more pressing matters.

"What happened back in Makais? There were monsters which appeared out of nowhere and…my family…" I tried to continue but my voice cracked, and I was on the verge of tears. I felt like there was a blanket of sadness encapsulating me: it wasn't the type of sadness which made you want to cry more, but rather the type which overwhelms your entire being and makes you feel weak and tired. It was the type of sadness which follows you around everywhere you go, even in your dreams. The un-escapable sadness. The sadness and pitifulness slowly turned into anger which was consuming me.

"Percy…I am truly sorry about what happened. I will explain what those monsters were as you grow stronger, but for now you just need to focus on surviving" Elina's comforting voice washed over me. It was soothing and subdued my anger a little as I agreed with her. The reason everyone died was because I was weak. This happened in my previous life and it's happening again now. Zoe, Bianca, Luke, and so many more. It was all my fault. Deep down I knew I couldn't have done anything about it, but on some level, I still blamed myself for their deaths. I pushed those thoughts away and focused on the present.

"You're right. I will do as you say for now. So how do I get stronger?" I asked Elina.

"I am glad you agree. While getting stronger in this world truly requires a lifetime's worth of hard work and dedication for most people, you are special. For starters, press **RESUME** and you will see what I meant by you being special" replied Elina in an almost cheerful voice.

 **A.N: First of all, thank you so much for all the follows and favorites and reviews. It truly brightens up my day.**

 **For people who think this is a rip off from dark gamer, it's not. The premise (aka the starting chapter) is similar and I contacted the author for that story and asked for their permission for using a similar premise. I plan on taking this story in a different direction and if you don't want to read it, that's your choice.**

 **Phew, now that the bitter part is over, I have a few questions. What do you guys think of this chapter? Is the length of the chapter good? I can make the chapters longer, but it might take me much longer to update. I prefer smaller chapters since that lets me update more often but let me know what you guys think.**

 **Also, any suggestions/ideas for powers for Percy will be greatly appreciated. Gamer-y type powers would be perfect for now. I plan on giving him the ability to absorb some stats from the monsters he kills, and it could be what makes him "special." Also, something with better drop rates would be nice. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

 **A.N UPDATE: I am going to be doing a lot of time skips until he is around 13-14 years old because writing about Percy as a child is a little awkward and it will be very time consuming and boring because he won't be able to do much as a child. So, my plan is to have time skips until ages 7, 10, 11, and 12 and will explain all the skills he gained during those time skips. If anyone has any better ideas, please feel free to share. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N: All the amazing messages and reviews made me want to reward you guys so here's the next chapter even though I uploaded a chapter yesterday. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

"Percy…I am truly sorry about what happened. I will explain what those monsters were as you grow stronger, but for now you just need to focus on surviving" Elina's comforting voice washed over me. It was soothing and subdued my anger a little as I agreed with her. The reason everyone died was because I was weak. This happened in my previous life and it's happening again now. Zoe, Bianca, Luke, and so many more. It was all my fault. Deep down I knew I couldn't have done anything about it, but on some level, I still blamed myself for their deaths. I pushed those thoughts away and focused on the present.

"You're right. I will do as you say for now. So how do I get stronger?" I asked Elina.

"I am glad you agree. While getting stronger in this world truly requires a lifetime's worth of hard work and dedication for most people, you are special. For starters, press **RESUME** and you will see what I meant by you being special" replied Elina in an almost cheerful voice.

 **Current:**

I took Elina's advice said **RESUME** in my head and everything unfroze. It was a weird feeling; you don't really miss regular things happening around you until it's gone.

I took a moment to look around me and found I was in some sort of forest. The forest had an enchanted feeling to it and I felt like it was beckoning me to the dead center: it's pulsing heart. It was calling me, no…telling me to follow a path to god knows where. But who could resist this beautiful forest made up of tall, almond-brown trees which blocked most of the sunlight? It was heavenly to be surrounded by such lush green plants and trees…almost like the Garden of Eden. I resisted the urge to let the feeling take over me and looked around me.

The trees seemed to stretch on forever and the further I tried to see, the more mythical and mysterious it got. The enormous roots spread all around the trees going in and out of the ground, above and below other roots, and twisting and knotting around rocks and boulders. The deeper I looked, the denser and lusher the foliage became. The high arching trees created an illusion of a barrier protecting you from the outside world.

There were several paths leading deeper into the forest from where I was standing, each one seemingly more dangerous than the previous one. The paths were heavily littered with their bounty of nuts. The paths, or trails to be more accurate, were flanked by lines of briars, brambles and berry trees.

I took a deep breath to take in the scent of the forest: it had this woody incense from centuries of branches snapping and falling to the ground and seemingly melting into it and rotting away. I could smell the lingering scent of decaying meat along with the sweet and intoxicating smell of the berries.

I could hear the numerous sounds of the forest: from the birds chirping in a rhythmic tone to the fallen leaves brushing against the trees due to the wind and distant traces of what sounded like howls. There seemed to be a stream nearby if the sound of a slow-moving flow was anything to go by. At least I won't have to search too long for a reliable water source.

I was still taking in the details of my surrounding and was being awed at every little detail when I got a jump scare from a beep going off in my head.

 **Beep! Would you like to start the tutorial? All notifications will be held until tutorial is complete or the user declines the tutorial.**

 **[YES] [NO]**

I guess that it was obvious that I was going to be offered a tutorial since I didn't know much about…. well, anything. Although, I did know quite a decent amount about video games. You won't believe how much time the Hermes cabin kids spent playing video games (and stealing them). I got roped into playing with them a lot and I learnt a lot about video games and soon came to like them a lot. They gave you the freedom to do whatever you wanted which was a rare occurrence in my previous life given how the Fates were always gunning for me and I was always involved with the gods and mortals and the Ancient Laws and all that stuff. I was always a pawn in someone else's games and I felt like I never had any control over my life.

From Zeus threatening to blow me up for stealing his master bolt to my friends dying, I was never in control. Well, that's about to change. In this life, I will never let anyone control me or force me into doing something I didn't want to do. And to do that I must get stronger…and to get stronger…well, let me not get ahead of myself. I quickly cleared my mind and pressed **YES.**

 **You have started the tutorial.**

 **First, you can check your stats by saying/thinking STATS. This will give you an overview of your abilities. Below are your stats:**

 **Name: Perseus Jackson (Isn't it funny you have the same name twice?)**

 **Age: 5**

 **Level: 1 (XP 10/50)**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **Mana: 50/50**

 **STR: 4**

 **END: 2**

 **VIT: 2**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUC: 10**

 **Skill Points: 5**

 **Money: None (You're a kid, why the fuck would you have money?)**

 **General: Perseus Jackson is the currently is the son of Emily and Shamus. He remembers his life from Earth and has lost his friends and family twice.**

 **Additional: He has been blessed by ? (You will know when it's time kid)**

 **Second, since you are [The Gamer], you have the Gamer mind and body meaning you will be able to restore your HP and MP and remove all negative status effects by sleeping.**

 **You also have stats like STR which indicates how physically strong you are, while WIS indicates how wise you are and affects the damage of your magical abilities. For more details on all the stats, you can always say HELP and clicking on the stats tab.**

 **Lastly, you have skill points which are points you can spend on any of your stats. As you are [The Gamer], you have unlocked the bonus point ability which lets you buy bonus perks.**

 **The perks available at your level are:**

 **[Wonderful Luck] – Lvl 1 (Passive)**

 **The God of Luck has smiled down upon you!**

 **Increases chances of finding rarer drops by 10%**

 **Increases EXP and Money by 10%**

 **Cost: 1 bonus point per level.**

 **Max Level: 10**

 **The effects increase by 10% with each additional bonus point and levels up skill**

 **[Perfect body] – Lvl 1 (Passive)**

 **Your body becomes naturally better.**

 **Passively increase all stats except Luck by 10%**

 **Cost: 1 bonus point per level**

 **Max Level: 10**

 **The effects increase by 10% with each additional bonus point and levels up skill**

 **[Strong and Sturdy] – Max Lvl (Passive)**

 **Conquer the world with your strength!**

 **Increase damage dealt by 50%**

 **Reduce damage taken by 50%**

 **Cost: 5 bonus points.**

 **Max Level: Achieved. Cannot be upgraded.**

 **[Reflector] – Lvl 1 (Passive)**

 **Give your enemies a taste of their own medicine.**

 **Absorbs 10% of the damage taken and reflects damage absorbed at the source**

 **The effects increase by 10% with each additional bonus point and levels up skill**

 **Cost: 1 bonus point per level.**

 **Max Level: 3**

 **[Percy Booster] –Max Lvl (Passive)**

 **Wanted a way to boost all your stats? Well, here it is…**

 **All stats will increase by 50% every 100 levels**

 **Cost: 1 bonus point**

 **Max Level: Achieved. Cannot be upgraded.**

 **All values will be rounded down when calculating with percentages.**

 **You have 10 bonus points to start with. You will gain Active bonus perks at higher levels. You will be given 1 bonus point every 5 levels. Spend these points wisely. You can level up 5 times before any perk you unlocked 5 levels ago, but didn't purchase, will be made unavailable. You will also not gain any bonus points till level 10.**

 **Please select your bonus perks now**

First, I was extremely surprised that I unlocked an ability like the bonus perk ability. It seemed ridiculous, but I only gained 1 point every 5 levels, so I guess it balanced itself out. Basically, it would prevent me from becoming drastically stronger every time I levelled up and instead limited it to every 5 level ups. I thought about it and realized just having the perks will make me ridiculously strong and it was free, so I was thrilled to say the least. Looking at the perks, it wasn't a tough decision. I wanted them all. Unfortunately, I could only rank them up a little at the start, but it still wasn't that bad. I wanted to get them all now because if I didn't purchase a perk right now, I would lose it permanently at level at Lvl 6 since I wouldn't get any bonus points at Lvl 5. I made up my mind and made my choice:

 **[Wonderful Luck] – 2 Point**

 **[Perfect Body] – 1 Point**

 **[Strong and Sturdy] – 5 Points**

 **[Reflector] – 1 Point**

 **[Percy Booster] – 1 Point**

 **Tutorial has ended. You have unlocked Quests.**

 **Ding!**

 **Daily Quest: Survive the night (Limit – 3 times per week)**

 **Survive until sunrise tomorrow morning.**

 **Rewards: 20 EXP, 50 C (50 Copper)**

I quickly accepted the quest since it didn't look too bad. Hopefully it's an easy quest and I can do it often.

I put the quest aside for now because I was itching to check out my stats.

 **STATS**

 **Name: Perseus Jackson (Isn't it funny you have the same name twice?)**

 **Age: 5**

 **Level: 1 (XP 10/50)**

 **HP: 110/100**

 **Mana: 55/55**

 **STR: 6**

 **END: 2**

 **VIT: 2**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 16**

 **WIS: 22**

 **LUC: 10**

 **Skill Points: 5**

 **A.N: Thanks to** **LandlordTheLordOfTheSeas** **and** **Dylan-A-Friend** **for recommending the increased rare drops skill.**

 **Thanks everyone for the amazing PM's. It's late at night and I might have calculated the stats wrong, so if anyone finds any mistakes, please let me know. Thanks!**

 **I spent a lot of time on this chapter, especially on the description of the forest and the skills and the stat calculations and stuff so I would love to hear your feedback on it.**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **Next chapter will probably contain Percy's first fight and more exploration. Who knows? I certainly don't**


End file.
